J'aurais tout fait pour toi
by beharryordie
Summary: Demain, Astoria Greengrass sera Malfoy. Même si ça fait des coeurs brisés. Même si les gens qu'elle aime doivent faire des sacrifices. Demain, Astoria Greengrass n'existera plus. Demain, elle sera Malfoy...


**Voilà une courte OS que j'ai écrite il y a un bon bout de temps. On y traite surtout de sacrifice, d'amour fraternel (pour les sœurs, je ne connais pas le mot) et j'ai essayé (Tant bien que mal) de recréer l'atmosphère des filles de l'ancien temps, pour qui la vie se résumait simplement à avoir un mari le plus puissant possible et à avoir des enfants et de s'en occuper, avec la fille soumise et tout ça…**

**Bref, bonne lecture à tous!**

Astoria trépignait d'impatience. Aujourd'hui était sa dernière journée en tant que Greengrass. Demain, elle serait devenue une Malfoy. Alors que sa sœur Daphné l'aidait à enfiler sa robe blanche, elle se dit que son destin n'était pas si mal. Elle qui n'aspirait qu'à épouser un sang-pur, avoir un ou deux héritiers et s'éteindre paisiblement auprès de sa famille dans son grand manoir, elle était servie! C'était même plus qu'elle avait espéré : elle se mariait avec un héros de la Grande Guerre qui occuperait un poste important au ministère. Sa mère arriva dans la pièce qu'elle occupait, la tirant de ses pensées. Sans un mot, elle se mit à coiffer ses cheveux, délicatement, et Astoria se serait crue retomber en enfance alors que son père était encore vivant et que sa mère était encore heureuse. Cette dernière remonta les cheveux de sa cadette en un élégant chignon et la regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tu sais que je suis fière de toi, ma puce? Lui demande-t-elle, brisant le silence

- Oui, je sais, répondit Astoria.

- Maintenant, quelque chose de vieux, dit-elle en lui tendant une tiare magnifique. Elle appartenait au plus lointain des ancêtres que l'on ne connaisse de la famille Greengrass. Il est à toi maintenant.

- Merci, mère.

- Je t'ai acheté cette pince à cheveux. C'est pour quelque chose de nouveau. Daphné, donne-lui ce que tu as à lui prêter.

Cette dernière s'approcha, presque à reculons de sa jeune sœur. Elle lui tendit la bague dorée en forme de serpent qu'elle avait reçu comme cadeau de fête de ses dix-sept ans et qu'Astoria lui enviait tant.

- Mais… murmura Astoria, tu voulais être la première à le porter. À ton mariage, tu te souviens?

- Oui, déclara Daphné à regrets, mais tu es la première à te marier dans la famille. Et avec un Malfoy, en plus. Jamais je ne pourrai trouver meilleur parti. Mais ne la brise pas.

- J'y prendrai grand soin, dit Astoria, émue et n'ayant pas remarqué l'air mauvais de sa sœur.

Elle lui pressa la main et se leva. Regarda sa mère, puis sa sœur, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, espèce de sotte? Demanda Daphné.

- Parce que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, répondit sa cadette en les serrant toutes deux dans ses bras.

Prenant sa robe dans ses mains, elle commença à procéder vers la porte, Daphné portant sa longue traîne. Mme Greengrass partit, lançant un dernier regard à Astoria Greengrass. La porte refermée, Astoria se rendit compte de son erreur.

- Quelque chose de bleu! Il me faut quelque chose de bleu!

Elles firent le tour de la pièce mais ne trouvèrent aucun objet pouvant convenir.

- Il me faut du bleu!

Comme aucune n'avaient leur baguette, Daphné décida de se sacrifier et elle déchira elle-même un énorme pan de sa jolie robe rouge, qu'elle teindit en bleu avant de le donner à Astoria, qui se le noua autour du cou.

- Merci, dit-elle, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Elles descendirent la volée de marche menant au lieu où se déroulerait la cérémonie, et Astoria s'enorgueillis de voir tous ces gens présents à son union avec le beau Drago. Essayant de regarder tout le monde dans les yeux, elle en vit une paire singulière à l'arrière, vert émeraude, qu'elle avait si souvent vu dans le journal.

- «Même Harry Potter est à mon mariage», pensa-t-elle, et cette simple sotte pensée la remplit de bonheur.

En effet, tous les camarades de classe célèbres de son futur mari étaient assis à l'avant-dernière rangée du fond, entourés de gardes du corps. Elle avança rapidement jusqu'à l'autel et regarda dans les yeux gris pâle de Drago.

Alors que la cérémonie se déroulait, Hermione Granger, qu'on avait trainée presque de force à la cérémonie, désintéressée, se retourna. Et son cœur se pétrifia. Toute sa sympathie se dirigea vers cette fille qu'elle avait pourtant tellement haïe. Elle semblait si vulnérable, pour une fois… Hermione se retourna vers l'autel, mais elle voyait le mariage d'une différente façon maintenant.

Parce qu'elle serait la seule à avoir vu Pansy Parkinson pleurer au mariage qui aurait dû être le sien.

**Voilà, un très vieux OS tout poussiéreux. **

**Je crois en avoir d'autres comme celui-là, je fouille et je reviendrai avec ça quand je vais (finalement) les trouver.**

**XoXo, Super C**


End file.
